


ginger

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Sometimes, Hoseok thinks Kihyun gets angry with him on purpose, just for what happens afterwards.





	ginger

It’s the look in Kihyun’s eyes that tells Hoseok that their argument is finally over. 

It hadn’t really been an “argument” per se, because it was only Kihyun who was angry. He had caught Hoseok awake at 3 in the morning, working on music instead of sleeping, _again_ , and had since refused to talk to him, had avoided him all day, even going so far as to leave the room and go somewhere else in the dorm whenever Hoseok would enter. 

And though Hoseok had given Kihyun space, knowing that Kihyun would eventually forgive him if he just left him alone, Hoseok had started to get lonely and desperate, culminating in his begging for forgiveness to a closed door for the past fifteen minutes. And he’s not sure what exactly did the trick, but one of his pathetic pleas of “Kihyunnie, please talk to me?” must have worked, because Kihyun has finally opened the door and is looking right at him with fire in his eyes. 

Hoseok just stands there, lips parted, and he looks at Kihyun, waits for Kihyun to make the first move, Hoseok holding his breath and giving Kihyun the best puppy-dog eyes he can manage as he waits for the verdict. 

The suspense is broken when Kihyun rolls his eyes and lets out a soft chuckle. “God,” Kihyun murmurs, “you’re such an idiot.” And then, he’s grabbing Hoseok by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the bedroom, Hoseok grinning and eagerly kicking the door closed behind them. 

It all happens quickly in a rush of heat and skin and deep, wet kisses, both of them tugging and pulling off clothes in a flurry. Suddenly, they’re both making out hot and heavy, completely naked and tangled together on the bed, and Kihyun is lying on top of him, sucking on Hoseok’s lips and pressing his tongue against Hoseok’s as he grips onto Hoseok’s face, rubbing himself against Hoseok’s pelvis and moaning into Hoseok’s mouth every time Hoseok squeezes his ass, Hoseok digging his fingers into the skin and kneading it hard in his palms. 

Eventually, Kihyun pulls away from Hoseok’s lips and starts mouthing at his throat and the top of his chest, and Hoseok can’t help but laugh at Kihyun’s eagerness. “I should anger you more often, huh?” Hoseok murmurs as Kihyun returns to kiss his lips once, twice, three times, quick and wet and adorably sweet. 

“Shut up,” Kihyun says against Hoseok’s mouth. “And close your eyes.” 

Hoseok grins and complies, feels Kihyun shifting around above him, until he feels what’s certainly the heat of Kihyun’s thighs pressing against either side of his face and the heat of Kihyun’s mouth hovering over his cock, and his blood runs hot, his body breaking out into a cold sweat at the realization of what Kihyun is doing as a shiver runs up his spine. 

“Oh, God,” he moans as his eyes flicker open. “Kihyunnie...” 

Sure enough, Kihyun has repositioned himself on top of Hoseok so that his mouth is down at Hoseok’s cock and Kihyun’s ass, his ass is right in Hoseok’s face, his entrance mere inches from Hoseok’s lips and the insides of his thighs pressing into Hoseok’s cheeks on either side, their chests and stomachs still pressed together skin-to-skin. 

And before even another thought can go through Hoseok’s mind, Kihyun is licking his cock, slow and wet, over and over and over again, and Hoseok reaches up to grip hard onto Kihyun’s ass with both hands as he moans, his cock throbbing and his head swimming with heat because he can feel Kihyun’s rapid heartbeat low on his pelvis. 

Hoseok trembles all over, his eyes fluttering and his mouth falling open, a deep flush spreading down his neck and over his chest, as Kihyun finally takes him into his mouth, sucking gently at the tip for a few moments before pushing forward and down and letting Hoseok’s cock slide completely down his throat until Kihyun is nosing, upside-down, at Hoseok’s balls. And as Kihyun starts to swallow and suck, moaning and sliding his tongue around as he does, Hoseok sees stars, his body quickly approaching its limit as all of the heat and blood and pressure rushes downward all at once. 

As Kihyun keeps going, Hoseok leans up and presses his face forward in between Kihyun’s ass cheeks, using his thumbs to spread him open as wide as he can, and he closes his eyes as he starts to lick over Kihyun’s entrance with wet, slow laps of his tongue. Kihyun quivers above him as Hoseok slides his tongue inside and seals his mouth around the rim, and Hoseok can feel the vibration of every beautiful little noise Kihyun makes right up through his cock and his aching balls, can feel Kihyun’s own hard cock pressed against his chest, both of their bodies hovering right over the edge of release. 

Kihyun sucks and swallows around Hoseok’s cock while Hoseok licks inside and sucks over the rim of Kihyun’s ass, and they bring each other closer and closer until Hoseok finally climaxes first with a deep, heavy groan, closing his eyes and his mouth stuttering against Kihyun’s entrance as pleasure rips through him like lightning. Kihyun swallows as much of Hoseok’s come as he can but because of the angle, most of it drips down his chin, and as Hoseok squeezes his ass out of reflex, Kihyun finishes, coming all over Hoseok’s stomach, his hole clenching around Hoseok’s tongue as he moans through it, his thighs hot and sticky pressed to Hoseok’s cheeks. 

Breathing heavily as they both come down, Hoseok separates from Kihyun’s entrance, lying his head back on the pillow with his hands still gripping Kihyun’s ass as Kihyun slides off of Hoseok’s cock and rests his cheek on one of Hoseok’s thighs. 

“It’s a good thing I love you, you big dummy,” Kihyun says. And Hoseok grins to himself, his eyes half-lidded and his chest heaving. 

“Love you too, Kihyunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
